


Beyond Expectation

by speccygeekgrrl



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-06
Updated: 2009-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speccygeekgrrl/pseuds/speccygeekgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Peter and Simone were together, she had no idea what she was in for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Expectation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Heroes Kink Meme. The prompt was: _Peter is a female-to-male TG, as per the little "F" on his passport. His first time with Simone._ So although this is marked F/M, and I believe that's the correct way to mark it, this story is FtM/F.

They were both dripping as they climbed the stairs to Peter's apartment, despite the red umbrella; just inside the door she lifted both hands, smoothing down his hair, slicking the water out until it dripped down the side of his throat, a path she followed with her tongue. Peter laughed breathlessly.

"God, Simone. I wish I could have told you months ago how much I love you." They made a stumbling path through the apartment, shedding shoes and clothes as they approached the bedroom-- one high heel under the kitchen table, suit jacket tossed over the back of the couch, pants on the threshold of the bedroom door. Tumbling onto the bed, Peter kissed her shoulder as he unhooked her bra, looking awed as she rose to let him pull it off her arms; her full breasts peaked magnificently as she crossed her arms behind her head, looking down at him with fire in her pale eyes.

"Touch me," she urged him with a smile, and her back arched when he complied, cupping her breasts, thumbs dragging over her nipples simultaneously. Practically purring, she let him go on for moments, then pushed his shoulders down against the bed. "Peter. You have no idea, I've imagined this so many times..." Dragging his undershirt slowly up, her lashes flickered when his chest was soft, not matching the lean body so far revealed. Peter watched her, wide-eyed, bending his head to let her pull the shirt off.

"Simone. I should tell you..." Covering her hand with his own, Peter pressed it between his slight, perky breasts, slowly moving it down his stomach, pausing above the band of his briefs. "I may not be exactly what you imagined." The look of confusion that came over her face deepened as their hands finished the tour: the erection she expected her palm to cover wasn't there.

"...Peter? What?" She didn't move away from straddling his legs, but he sat up a little, brushing a hand through her dark curls.

"I'm in the process... well, of a sex change." His brown eyes held hers, a little nervously. "Female to male." Simone's brows rose, her eyes widened, and she planted her hands on the bed to either side of Peter's shoulders. "Since before we met."

"Wait one second," Simone said, her voice weak. Tipping her head to one side, she ran a hand over Peter's cheek, down his throat, across one shoulder. "Oh..." Over one breast, down his side, the slight flare of his hips. "You really..."

"Really." Nodding cast his hair over his eyes, and she tucked it back behind his ear, studying the familiar face of the man she'd come to love, the gentle features, the full lips, the deeply empathetic eyes. "You're not going to run, are you?" he asked, quiet and pleading.

"Like I would be able to run from you, Peter." Simone shifted on the bed, rolling onto her side and regarding Peter with a steady gaze. "I just don't know-- how to--" He quieted her with two fingers across her lips, grinning lopsidedly.

"Let me."

One hand stroking back her hair, Peter started back at the place he loved best, kissing Simone gently, sweet soft kisses that stayed shallow until she was the one to hum impatiently and seek between his lips, licking into his mouth hungrily. Caressing the side of her throat, fingertips dancing down to the outer curve of one breast, Peter let Simone's reactions guide his pace: when she pressed herself against his hand, breathing her want in murmurs on his lips, he kissed her once more and drew back enough to smile brightly at her.

"You are so beautiful..." Touching their noses together, he sighed quietly. "I want to taste you so bad." This close, he could see her eyes dilate, hear the hitch in her breath. "Can I?"

"God, yes." She kissed him again, hungry and willing. There was nothing different about him; he was still her sweet, sensitive Peter, and her heart wasn't swayed by the surprise of his confession. His smile was the same, his intense focus, and the fact that focus was on her sent her reeling for entirely different reasons.

Peter licked a trail down her torso, drawing arabesques and spirals on her breasts, waves across her ribs, a heart around her bellybutton, while she petted his hair and moaned, urging him on. When he reached the silk of her panties, he nuzzled there, tracing the dampness of the fabric with his lips, making her gasp. "Peter-- oh. See what you do to me," she said breathlessly. "Please."

Inhaling her scent, Peter nodded, the tip of his nose dragging up and down her clit. "Anything you want, Simone. Anything." He slid down the bed to pull the silk down her long legs, tossing them away and shedding his own underwear before returning, lying head-to-feet with her. "God, everything about you is perfect." He kissed his way up the inside of her legs, climbing up from ankles to knees, rubbing his cheeks against her calves, tongue licking broad stripes on her soft thighs.

Her hands were more tentative on him, but as exploring: rubbing the dark hair on his legs the wrong way, leaving gentle bites to mark her path, spanning his slim hips before she dared to glance between his legs shyly.

Peter shivered when he felt her breathe across his sensitive skin, parting his legs to let her see, holding his breath as her fingers skimmed feather-light over dark curly hair, damp with arousal, the mound of his labia, finally stroking up the side of his lengthened, swollen clitoris. "Fuck," he groaned, voice breaking. "That's-- Simone, please don't stop."

Slowly, she closed in, surprised at how she wasn't put off by his smell at all-- kind of like her, but darker, more earthy. Brushing aside his pubic hair, she licked hesitantly at the tip; Peter's loud, harsh panting spurred her on to slide her lips around him, one curious suck.

"Ohjesus." Every hard breath he pulled smelled like Simone; every motion of her mouth sent his overhyped senses to new heights. "Simone, Simone, so good!"

She was more than a little awed at how Peter reacted to the slightest change in stimulation; a flick up one side made him cry out, a long swirling lollipop lick trembled his whole lean body, even just a wet kiss had him moaning into the heated skin of her thigh. No one she'd ever been with was this responsive, this easy to please-- and if there was one person who deserved to be pleased, it was her selfless, sweet Peter.

It took Peter a long time to remember what his purpose had been. Simone was the first woman who hadn't cut and run at his confession, and the sensations of what she did to him were nothing at all like the pleasure he had known before. He knew that the testosterone did things to his libido, but-- "Jesus!" His head fell back, fingers curling on her ass as he hit his peak, knocked breathless by the power of his orgasm.

Feeling daring, Simone suckled him a moment more, through the shuddering aftershocks, and then slid her mouth back, licking the wetness from tender flesh, tasting salt and musk and something she had no comparison for. Peter yelped a little, hips twitching back.

"Whoa, whoa-- too much, hang on." He laid his head on her hip, looking up the length of her body to give her a sated, lazy loving gaze. "You are a goddess."

"I bet you say that to all the girls," she teased in a husky voice, wiping her glistening lips with the side of her thumb.

"Only to the one who deserves it." Caressing her flank, he licked his own lips, slow and promising. "My turn... or is that, your turn?" He nudged her thighs further apart, kissed her clit and traced delicately between her labia with a pointed tongue. Simone was drippingly wet, too aroused to do much more than whimper under the blitzkrieg of Peter's darting tongue and quick hands.

"Peter," she breathed, clutching his waist like a lifeline, "fingers, use your fingers." Drawing back from a messy, deep kiss probing into her, Peter stroked her open with his fingertips, slipping two into her velvet heat. "That's it, baby. Ohh." His lopsided smile was lost into her skin as he curled his fingers, barely brushing against her g-spot; the rippling clench of her body around his touch proved his aim, as did her wordless cry.

He drank her in with every sense, drowning in her skin and her sighs. Blowing warm over her clit, working his fingers in and out of her, Peter was dizzy with the rush of finally bringing the woman he loved to the edge and over-- and over, not stopping as she came, teasing another climax out of her, until Simone pulled his hair not quite gently, groaning his name.

"Peter-- mmmm, Peter." She stroked his side, fingers shaky and weak. "Get up here, boy."

When Peter wriggled his way to face her, his eyes were wide and his lips parted, almost smiling. "I love you so much, Simone," he murmured, leaning in to kiss her softly.

Simone stroked Peter's hair back, surprised at how little difference there was between Peter's taste and her own on his lips, chasing his mouth when he tried to pull away. "Mm-mm, you don't get away from me," she purred into the part of his lips, "I expect lots of kissing after really good sex."

"Who said we were done?" He bit her lower lip gently, laughing when she quirked a brow as he drew back. "I mean, I understand if I'm just too good and I wore you out..."

"Oh, don't think I can't handle more of you," she teased, nails raking gentle down the center of his stomach, pale eyes still half-lidded with afterglow. "What did you have in mind?"

Peter traced figure-eights on her side, thoughtful and distant for a moment. "Would you let me... I have a--" He stopped, looking down, exhaling a self-conscious sigh. "I've never had to ask anyone this before!"

"So ask," Simone said, watching him close and curious. "No, you know what? Yes. Whatever you're asking, yes, Peter, yes." The way his eyes lit up sent another wave of warmth through her, his delight spreading to her as if passed between their skin. "You know I trust you," she added as she bent her head to kiss under his jaw, the smooth line of his throat, resting her head against his chest.

"You are going to be so lucky if I ever let you out of this bed again," he murmured, quiet and amused, voice tight with excitement. "Just... don't go anywhere." Wiggling out from her embrace, he leaned to kiss her deeply again. "Two minutes. Less."

Stretching luxuriantly across the wide bed, Simone felt deliciously lazy, relaxed and thoroughly pleased and full of wonder-- the amazed sort of wonder for what had just happened, the anticipatory kind of wonder for whatever surprise Peter had in store now. She licked her full lips, let her legs splay apart, and waited.

"I'm ba-- oh, fuck." Peter barely made it through the doorway, staring at Simone's hand between her own legs, the slow showy slide of fingers against her wet slick center. "You're going to drive me insane."

She watched him just as intently, transfixed by the erection that impossibly rose from between his legs, as pale as the rest of his skin. "Peter?" He knelt at the end of the bed, hungry all over again for her, stalking up like a hunting cat to lap at her fingers.

"It's a strap-on," he lifted his head long enough to explain, "please, Simone, I want to fuck you."

"You didn't have to ask, Peter." Her voice was breathless, caught between laughter and bliss. "You already got me here, don't you?" Ducking his blushing face back down, he teased her clit with his tonguetip until she shuddered and tugged at his shoulders. "Stop that or you're gonna spoil me. How wet do you need me to be, anyhow?"

"Maybe I just really like being down there." He crawled up, holding himself over her and looking into her eyes. "Well, no maybe about it. I could lick you all day long..." She hooked a leg around his waist, urging him on; he reached down to slide the head of his real-looking cock against her slit, smirking as he teased her.

"Peter," she groaned half-threateningly, "if you don't-- ohhh." One smooth shift of hips, and he was in her, filling her up. Her back arched, lips parting as she tossed her head; Peter thrust unevenly, faltering at every gasp, until she tightened both hands on his hips. "Don't be a goddamn gentleman. _Fuck me_."

Brown eyes flashed; Peter shifted, bracing his knees, and found a better way to pump his hips, quick and deep. This was the first time he'd actually used the strap-on, but he was a quick learner: a little roll to the motion rubbed his clit against the holster, dragged inside Simone in a way that made her thrash under him.

Simone knotted her fingers in his hair again, pulling him close to pant against his mouth, murmuring unformed phrases, only partly coherent-- "Fuck, Peter--" "--good--" "--oh, close!" He nudged forward, took her mouth hard, licking the desperation from between her lips; two fingers pushed between them to rub her in counterpoint to the unsteady clash of hips. This time she came silently, tense in every muscle, and Peter rocked his hips into hers until that small stimulation was enough, until he went as boneless and blissful as she was.

Breaking the silence was too much effort. They nuzzled each other, fingers drifting slow and aimless, until finally Peter sighed deeply and pulled away, rolling onto his side to unfasten the straps of his strap-on. Simone's fingers helped his fumbling ones, and she stroked his hips, spooning up behind him.

"I love you, Peter Petrelli. Don't you doubt that." Her whisper into the sweaty nape of his neck was the best part of the best night of his life.


End file.
